


Быстрый

by SacredAndWild



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, daily, quickbit, translate into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredAndWild/pseuds/SacredAndWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луна приобрела хомяка, а Пьетро обзавелся новыми обязанностями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быстрый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quickie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771816) by [TheGreatCatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby). 



> Публикация на других ресурсах запрещена.

\- Что это?

\- Это хомяк.

Пьетро в изумлении уставился на круглого грызуна в протянутых руках Луны.

\- Они не разрешают заводить хомяков на луне, - прибавила Луна. - Могу я оставить его?

\- Где ты взяла его? - спросил Пьетро. - Почему он у тебя? Когда он уйдет?

\- Он мой! - возразила ему Луна. - Он не уйдет. Реми купил его мне.

Пьетро сузил глаза. - Реми купил тебе хомяка и сказал, что ты можешь оставить его.

\- Да.

\- И он не спросил меня?

Луна, убаюкивая, прижала хомяка к своей груди. - Могу я оставить его? Пожалуйста?

\- Ах! - послышался голос позади. - Вы приобрели нового питомца!

Пьетро обернулся к Реми, который вошел в гостиную, не представляя, что будет ему сейчас влетит. - Почему ты купил моей дочери хомяка?

\- Ну, я взял ее и Джорджию в Центр, - объяснил Реми, - там был зоомагазин, так мы зашли внутрь. И Луна возмутилась, что на луне нет ни хомяков, ни морских свинок. Мы попросили менеджера позволить нам поиграть с одним, и Джорджия с Луной захотели взять одного. Они дешевые для питомцев, я и подумал, какой вред?

\- Кроме того факта, что никто из нас не имеет домашнего животного, кроме тебя, - сказал Пьетро, - и у тебя три кота...

\- Все выглядят счастливыми, заведя нового друга, - произнес Реми.

\- У меня есть пес, - вмешалась Луна. - Я знаю, хомяки отличны, но... Я знаю, как заботиться о Локджо.

Пьетро потер лоб и зашипел. Он обернулся к Луне и спросил. - У тебя есть имя для него?

\- Доуг сказал, мы должны назвать его Быстрый, - сказала Луна. - В честь тебя. Это своего рода мило.

Пьетро посмотрел на нее.

\- Мы можем сменить имя?

\- Но он уже отзывается на это.

Пьетро простонал. - Замечательно. Хорошо, просто...отлично, - он развернулся и вышел.

Луна посмотрела посмотрела на Реми обеспокоенно. - Думаешь, он злится?  
\- Я думаю, - произнес Реми, - он так счастлив, что потерял дар речи.

*

Если Пьетро думал, что он может избежать Быстрого просто не находясь рядом с клеткой, он ошибался.

\- Мы не можем обедать с хомяком, - проговорил Пьетро, когда они сели вокруг обеденного стола, хомяк с сомнением грыз из маленькой миски еду для хомяков между Джорджией и Луной. - Домашние животные не могут обедать с людьми.

\- У него есть имя, - протянул Реми.

\- Мы знакомим его с семьей, - сказала Джорджия. - Его поведение. 

\- Его поведение за столом лучше, чем Пьетро, - произнесла Лорна.

Пьетро посмотрел на нее. - О чем ты говоришь?

\- Где твоя еда? - парировала Лорна. Пьетро посмотрел вниз на свою тарелку, которая была пуста.

\- Я не виню тебя, - сказал Реми. - Я знаю как тяжело быть медленным. Хорошо, я не знаю. Но ты говорил какого это, поэтому я верю тебе.

\- Я хотел бы уйти, - произнес Пьетро.

\- Мы не закончили, - упрекнула Лорна.

\- Мы научили Быстрого нескольким новым трюкам, - сказала Луна. - Он знает как прыгать сквозь маленькие обручи. И он приходит, когда его позовешь.

\- Способности Луны могли бы помочь, - заметила Джорджия. - Но он смышленый малый.

\- Ты можешь перестать смотреть на меня так? - вопросил Доуг. Пьетро устремил свой гнев на него.

\- Имя, - сказал он, - твоя вина.

\- Это было предложение, - проговорил Доуг, пожав плечами. - Это не моя вина, что имя прижилось. Я могу называть тебя Быстрый тоже, если ты хочешь?

\- Не хочу, - пробормотал Пьетро.

\- Он будет расти у тебя, - проговорил Реми. - Думаешь хомяки любят человеческую еду?  
Луна нахмурилась. - Я не знаю. Мы могли бы попробовать дать ему салат.

\- Думаю, я составлю бюджет для него, - проговорила Лорна задумчиво.

\- Эй, - возмутился Реми, - ты не сделала этого, когда я просил тебя.

\- Твои коты не такие милые, как Быстрый, - ответила ему Лорна.

Пьетро опустил голову на свои руки. - Мы можем сменить имя?

\- Нет, - произнесли одновременно Лорна, Луна и Реми.

*

Неделю спустя прибыла Кристалл.

\- Ты можешь забрать хомяка? - поинтересовался Пьетро.

Кристалл покачала головой. - Это не моя вина, что ты решил купить Луне питомца, когда знал, что она не останется.

\- Я не...

\- Я вернусь, - заверила его Луна. - Скоро.

Кристалл не говорила ничего, но была взволнована.

\- Когда Луна вернется?

\- Я не знаю, Пьетро.

\- Ты уверена, что не хочешь взять хомяка?

Кристалл покачала головой. - Нет, Пьетро, я не хочу взять его.

*

Реми нашел Пьетро, наблюдающего за клеткой Быстрого. Быстрый не обращал внимания, бегал в маленьком колесе для хомяков, которое издавало скрипящие звуки.

\- Что случилось? - поинтересовался он, садясь рядом с Пьетро на пол.

\- Мне было поручено наблюдать за хомяком, - проговорил Пьетро. - Это существо совершенно бесполезно. С какой стати кто-то захочет его?

\- Он милый, - произнес Реми, - маленький, и о нем легко заботиться. Хорошее начало для домашних животных, - он подумал немного и добавил:  
\- И их нет на Луне.

\- Также я никогда не видел кошек на Луне, - пробормотал Пьетро.

\- Все еще сердишься на меня? - спросил Реми, пихнув Пьетро локтем.

\- Нет, - произнес Пьетро. - Это не твоя вина, что я должен смотреть за этим существом, пока Луна не вернется.

Они сидели в тишине некоторое время. Затем Реми сказал: - Почему ты не играешь с ним?

Пьетро обернулся к нему с недоверием. Реми наклонился вперед и оставил маленький поцелуй на его губах, который только должен был возмутить Пьетро.

\- Я не играю с хомяками, - сказал он.

\- Это было бы гораздо интереснее, чем просто смотреть на него, - кивнул Реми. - Или мы могли бы, ты знаешь, пойти в мою комнату и поиграть немного, - он подмигнул.

Пьетро усмехнулся. - Я останусь с хомяком, - проговорил он.

\- Его имя Быстрый, - напомнил Реми. - И мое предложение действительно весь день.

*

В ту ночь, когда Пьетро скользнул в постель Реми, устроился рядом с ним, он спросил:

\- Ты позволяешь Быстрому спать одному?

Пьетро сел. - Я не хочу спать с тобой.

\- Почему ты не принес его сюда?

\- Реми!

\- Коты любят его, - прибавил он.

\- Это хомяк, - отрезал Пьетро. - Не имеет значение, где он спит. Это его не волнует.

\- Но это хомяк Луны, - напомнил ему Реми. - Кроме того, это было бы хорошо.

\- Хочешь сказать, что ты не разрешишь мне спать, пока я не принесу хомяка сюда? - спросил Пьетро.

\- Я говорю, что Быстрый должен спать здесь, - проговорил Реми.

\- Почему?

\- Полная счастливая семья сделает его менее одиноким.

Они смотрели друг на друга некоторое время. Затем Пьетро отбросил одеяло в сторону и сказал:

\- Хорошо. Если это сделает тебя счастливым, Реми, я принесу хомяка...

\- Быстрого...

\- ...и пусть спит здесь с нами.

\- Это сделает меня очень счастливым, - улыбнулся Реми.

Пьетро вздохнул и вышел из комнаты.

*

\- Твой парень нуждается в тебе, - проговорила Лорна, жаря яйца для позднего завтрака. Реми, который делал кофе, остановился, нахмурился, посмотрев на нее.

\- Почему?

\- Ты должен видеть, что происходит в гостиной, - сказала ему Лорна. - Я никогда не видела ничего подобного.

\- Ты уверена, что это не тот момент, когда «твой брат нуждается в тебе»? - спросил Реми.

\- Нет, - проговорила Лорна. - Я говорила с ним в прошлую ночь, когда он нуждался во мне. Но ничего о хомяке, это точно ваши проблемы.

Реми заинтересовался. - Хомяк?

\- Ты принес его, - сказала Лорна.

Реми закончил с кофе и пошел на разведку.

Пьетро сидел на диване в гостиной, смотрел что-то вроде Top Gear. По другую сторону дивана сидел Быстрый, по-видимому, тоже смотря шоу.

Реми приложил все усилия, чтобы не рассмеяться. Пьетро выглядел угрюмым для того, кто смотрел шоу о скоростных автомобилях. А Быстрый выглядел, ну, как обычный хомяк. 

Реми скользнул в пространство между ними. Быстрый не шевельнулся, только дернул головой в его сторону. Пьетро напрягся, когда Реми положил руки на его плечи.

\- Как дела?

\- Сомневаюсь, что это нужно объяснять, - произнес Пьетро. - Я смотрю телевизор.

\- С хомяком, - заметил Реми.

Пьетро моргнул и посмотрел на Быстрого, словно он забыл о нем. Затем он снова обратил внимание на телевизор. - Да.

\- Любая конкретная причина, почему?

\- Я следую твоему совету.

Реми вздохнул. - Проводить с ним время, не значит бросить его на диване. Ты должен взять его. Обнимать его. Любить его.

\- Мы говорим о хомяке, так? - вопросил Пьетро.

\- Да, - произнес Реми. - Но ты, кажется, ненавидишь его.

\- Я не ненавижу его.

\- Тогда докажи это, - свободной рукой Реми взял Быстрого и посадил его на колени Пьетро. Потрясенный, Пьетро схватил извивающегося хомяка, прижал к груди, прежде, чем он смог убежать.

\- Что я должен делать с этим? - спросил он, глядя на Реми.

\- Приласкай его, - сказал Реми. - Обними его. Как это делала Луна.

Пьетро вздохнул и посмотрел на Быстрого. Тот расположился у него на груди, ткнувшись носом в свитер Пьетро.

\- Разве это не мило, - проговорил Реми, лаская Быстрого свободной рукой. Он положил голову на плечо Пьетро. - Он любит тебя.

\- Что скажешь? - спросил Пьетро.

\- Он не пытается сбежать, - проговорил Реми. Действительно, хомяк почти зарылся в толстовку Пьетро, удерживаемый на месте его рукой. - Жаль хомяки не мурлычут. 

\- Ты мог бы купить Луне кошку, - отметил Пьетро.

\- Я думал начать с малого, - проговорил Реми. - Ты на самом деле собираешься отправить Быстрого на Луну?

\- Да, - кивнул Пьетро. - Это питомец Луны. Она будет скучать по нему. Она не хотела оставлять его.

\- Но она знала, что ты позаботишься о нем.

\- Я не присматриваю за животными, Реми, - проговорил Пьетро.

\- Нет, но ты отец Луны и она попросила тебя, - сказал Реми. - Теперь у нее есть что-то, ради чего она вернется. Не то, чтобы она не вернулась к нам...

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Пьетро.

\- Я только хотел сказать...

\- Замолчи.

Они сидели в тишине некоторые время. Затем Пьетро сказал: 

\- Я скучаю по ней.

\- Я знаю.

\- В течение нескольких недель, - добавил он, - я чувствовал, что мы семья.

\- Вы все еще семья, - сказал Реми. - Это не значит, что ты никогда не увидишь ее снова.

\- А что если нет?

\- Ты волнуешься за то, чего не произойдет, дорогой, - произнес Реми. - Ты должен быть похожим на Быстрого. Он ни о чем не беспокоится. Он знает, что всегда есть кто-то, кто приглядит за ним.

\- Ты говоришь мне быть похожим на хомяка, - проговорил Пьетро.

\- Его имя...

\- Ты говоришь мне быть похожим на Быстрого, - исправился Пьетро.

\- Ага.

Он вздохнул.

\- Я знаю, - проговорил Реми. - Это хороший совет.

\- Иногда ты поражаешь меня, - сказал Пьетро.

Реми усмехнулся. - Приму это за комплимент.

\- Ты и так сделаешь это.

Реми устроился возле Пьетро, используя его плечо и капюшон его свитера как подушку.

Они устроились смотреть телевизор, и Быстрый заснул на груди Пьетро.

**Author's Note:**

> Очень благодарна за разрешение на перевод TheGreatCatsby :з


End file.
